The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
With the rise of the modern “Internet,” and the increased commercial activity which takes place on the Internet, it is not at all surprising that advertising dollars have flowed into Internet advertising campaigns in an effort to exploit the platform and gain the attention and patronage of its users.
In recent years, however, unfavorable trends have been developing for advertisers of such campaigns which threaten to undermine the value of their investment. For instance, as users become increasingly accustomed to seeing online advertisements, users have developed what is sometimes referred to as “ad blindness,” a phenomenon in which ads are presented to users, but are ignored at increasing rates as users have developed what is essentially a mental filter to them.
Other problems have arisen also, such as online advertisement fraud, sometimes referred to as “click fraud,” which is the use of computer programs and “bots” to programmatically “click” on advertisements to generate revenue for a website displaying such ads, while returning no value whatsoever to the advertisers paying for the display of such ads.
Yet another issue threatening the value to be obtained by online advertisers is the recent trend of per-click costing or “Cost Per Click (CPC)” costs increasing contemporaneously with decreasing rates of users clicking on displayed ads or “Click Through Rate (CTR).”
This confluence of trends reflecting user behavior and the economic models of online advertising threatens to undermine much of the incentive for investing in Internet advertising, to the determinant of purveyors of products, services, and content offerings, as well as to users who benefit from the subsidy provided through advertising and those entities who facilitate the distribution of advertisements through their respective channels.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, apparatuses, and methods for implementing an interactive visual advertisement service as described herein.